Golf is extremely popular in the world, with a wide variety of golf promotional items and functional objects enjoying great success. For example, many companies market personalized conventional golf tees, conventional golf balls, and the like as promotional items, and many golfers use putting cups for interludes of enjoyment at home and office.
According to the invention a golf putting cup is provided which not only has excellent functionality, but also can be used as a promotional item. The putting cup according to the invention is associated with an insert that has the ability to have promotional material thereon that is readily visible when using or displaying the putting cup. The promotional material may be changed in the cup if desired, and does not interfere with the functionality of the cup. Also, since the cup is relatively inexpensive to produce, cups with the promotional indicia associated therewith can be given away as promotional items.
According to one aspect of the present invention a putting cup is provided comprising: A body (e.g. opaque) having a substantially central depression, for receipt of a golf ball. The body defining an opening associated with the depression. A substantially transparent element closing off at least the majority of the opening beneath the depression. A ramp portion of the body leading into the depression. And, a sheet-like element having indicia thereon, and mounted with respect to the body and the substantially transparent element so that the indicia is visible through the transparent element when the transparent element is viewed through the depression.
The ramp may have a width substantially at least as great as the diameter of a golf ball, and the depression has cross-sectional dimensions larger than the largest cross-sectional area of a golf ball (e.g. two-ten times larger, for example the depression having the size of a conventional hole on a golf course). The sheet-like element may be mounted by sandwiching it between the substantially transparent element and a base element.
In one embodiment the base element has a first upstanding ridge cooperating with the base facilitating location of the base with respect to the body, a first substantially flat face from which the first ridge upstands, and a second face opposite the first face. Also the substantially transparent element has a first face, from which a second upstanding ridge upstands, and a second substantially flat face, the sheet-like element sandwiched between the first face of the base and the second face of the substantially transparent element. Typically the second ridge cooperates with the body adjacent the depression so as to facilitate locating the substantially transparent element with respect to the body.
For example the substantially transparent element comprises first and second faces, the second face substantially flat, and the sheet-like element is sandwiched between the second face of the substantially transparent element and the first face of the base. In one embodiment the base comprises a plurality of flexible material feet extending from the first face to the second face, recessed in the first face so as not to interfere with the sheet-like element, and extending outwardly from the second face (such as shown in co-pending application serial no. 09/084,248 filed May 26, 1998).
The base, body, and substantially transparent element may all be made of plastic (such as injection molded plastic), although other materials are also suitable. The sheetlike element is preferably printed cellulose, such as paper, paperboard, or cardboard. For example the indicia may comprise promotional indicia for a company, organization, product, or service.
In one embodiment the substantially transparent element makes, itself, an interference fit or a friction fit with the body. In another embodiment the base element makes an interference fit or friction fit with the body. Alternatively screws or other fasteners may be used to hold the components together, or if there is no need for replacement of the sheet-like element, they may be ultrasonically welded or otherwise are permanently affixed together.
In one embodiment the body comprises a substantially semi-circular portion having opposite ends spaced more than 180.degree. apart, and engaging the ramp at the opposite ends thereof, and the opening is substantially circular; and typically the substantially transparent element closes off substantially the entire opening.
According to another aspect of the present invention a putting cup is provided comprising: A body having a substantially central depression for receipt of a golf ball, defining an opening at a bottom portion of the depression; and having a ramp portion leading into the depression at a top portion thereof, the ramp disposed at an angle of between about 10-30.degree.. A substantially transparent element substantially closing off the opening. A base element mounted to the body and sandwiching the substantially transparent element between the base element and the base. And, wherein the ramp has a width substantially at least as great as the diameter of a golf ball; and wherein the depression has cross-sectional dimensions larger than the largest cross-sectional area of a golf ball. The details of the components of the putting cup may be as described above.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of utilization of a putting cup (having a body with a ramp and a depression terminating in an opening, a transparent element, a printable sheet, and a base element) is provided. The method comprises: (a) Printing the printable sheet with indicia to form a printed sheet. (b) Sandwiching the printed sheet between the base element and substantially transparent element. (c) Mounting the base, sheet, and substantially transparent element to the body to substantially close off the opening and so that the indicia is visible through the substantially transparent element. (d) Placing the body on a surface so that the ramp leads from the surface up to the depression. And, (e) striking a golf ball with a golf club (e.g. putter) so that the ball rolls up the ramp into the depression and is maintained therein until another force is applied moving it out of the depression.
In the method (c) may be practiced using a friction or an interference fit between the base and the body. The method may further comprise (f) detaching the base from the body, (g) replacing the printed sheet with another printed sheet, and again practicing (c).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a versatile, multi-function, putting cup. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.